El cazador y el lobo
by Majo Walles
Summary: HarryxSeverus... Harry es un hombre bueno, un chico que tenía un vida tranquila. Cazaba el alimento necesario y vivía a las afueras del pueblo. En un día de casa salva a Severus, un joven híbrido de lobo, el joven lobo tiene tres cosas que tienen loco a Harry. Es rebelde, el fogoso y respondía manso a su voz de mando, algo que Harry no podía controlar...
1. Capítulo 1

**El cazador y el lobo**

**.**

**.**

**Resumen**: Harry es un hombre bueno, un chico que tenía un vida tranquila. Cazaba el alimento necesario y vivía a las afueras del pueblo. En un día de casa salva a Severus, un joven híbrido de lobo, el joven lobo tiene tres cosas que tienen loco a Harry. Es rebelde, el fogoso y respondía manso a su voz de mando, algo que Harry no podía controlar. ¿Cómo lo harán estos dos para no perderse en la locura? ¿Cómo lo hará Severus para aceptar al cazador que lo quiere a su lado? ¿Cómo lo hará Harry cuando un lobo llegue a acechar su hogar esperando recuperar a quien reclama como suyo? Severus no lo dijo y Harry no preguntó, el secreto de como fue que llegó Severus al bosque de Harry.

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Acción, Angustia, Aventura, Ciencia Ficción, Drama, Fantasía, Humor, Romance, Sobrenatural.

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon, Omegaverso,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Completo**: Sí

**Capítulos**: 20

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

**Agradecimiento: **serie de Drabble como recompensa a KagometaishoH de wattpad. Que averiguo a la primera la canción que utilicé para el fictober pasado. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo y haber complido con todo lo que me pediste dentro de la serie. Un beso.

.

.

1.-Como cuchillo en la mantequilla

.

.

La vida de un cazador era difícil. Siempre se lo dijo su difunto padre, pero era algo que a Harry le llenaba de energía. Un día en especial. Una vez a la semana se levantaba, se preparaba algo para desayunar, alistaba su rifle y salía de caza.

Tenía una vista privilegiada, entre paréntesis, porque sí o sí tenía que utilizar anteojos, pero su vista a la hora de cazar era rapaz, nunca fallaba un tiro y nunca se había equivocado a la hora de atacar a un hibrido.

Era instinto, lo sabía bien, por que cada vez que un hibrido en su forma animal pasaba frente a él, podía distinguirlo sin problemas.

-Bien, Hedwig, es hora de ir a cazar -le dijo a su agila de compañía. Un hermoso animal blanco y gigante que le ayudaba desde las alturas a conseguir la carne que llevaría al pueblo en las tardes.

No era un cazador como otros que lo hacían por deporte, por el simple hecho de lastimar un a animal, no, él cazaba una bestia a la semana, a veces dos. Mantenía la carne necesaria para su sustento alimenticio y lo demás lo llevaba al hogar de niños del pueblo, los chicos no tenían muchos beneficiarios y este era su granito de arena para ayudarles. De vez en cuanto las hermanas del hogar le invitaban a cenar con ellos y los niños se divertían con sus historias. Les gustaba estar con los niños, le recordaba el calos de hogar. Le encantaría adoptar a cada uno de esos indefensos que en la guerra que sacudió el reino hace unos años, dejó huérfanos de padre y madre. La misma guerra que lo dejó huérfano a él, pero ya contaba con veintitrés años, la edad necesaria y los conocimientos básicos para supervivir y mantenerse solo.

Había unos pequeños en especial, eran pequeños híbridos de agilas. Temía que algún día fueran sacados del hogar por traficantes, sabía que existían muchos "humanos" que comercializaban con niños, sean híbridos o no, la trata de blancas o el mercado de órganos era que siempre había existido y que esperaba se erradicara lo más pronto posible. Pero mientras tanto el seguiría luchando por que le entregaran a Sebastián y Stephan. Ellos apenas tenían cuatro años.

Salió de su casa, una rustica infraestructura que llevaba en ella todos sus recuerdos de la infancia y que ahora mismo le parecía el hogar más hermoso del pueblo, a pesar de estar a las afueras de este, más cerca del bosque que de los aldeanos.

Caminó un corto trayecto cuando vio una presa, vio por la mirilla, pero lo descartó con un suspiro. No era una bestia, era un híbrido en su forma animal. Iba a bajar la mirilla, cuando notó la cara de dolor que tenía. Bien, algo no andaba bien ahí.

Guardo su rifle y caminó con tranquilidad hacia el híbrido. Estaba a unos metros, era majestuoso, un lobo negro. Cuando este se volteó a verlo, pudo notar que además de asustado, estaba herido. Corrió hasta él, la trampa de un cazador furtivo. Como los odiaba. El dolor no lo dejaba transformarse y volver a ser humano.

-Tranquilo, te liberaré -dijo acariciando el lomo del lastimado animal. Sacó un cuchillo y el lobo se removió asustado- **_¡Tranquilo, no te haré daño!_**

Lo hizo sin saber, el aire a su alrededor se puso denso, el hibrido le dirigió una mirada impactada antes de caer inconsciente. Harry no lo pensó en ese momento, desarmó la trampa y liberó la pata herida. Tiró lejos la trampa desactivada. Tenía que ayudarle a sanar, acarició el lomo y se acercó a la oreja y le habló con cautela.

-Por favor, vuelve a tu forma humana- el lobo no reaccionó, ni siquiera se removió, pero pudo notar como poco a poco el cuerpo frente a él empezaba a mutar , piel clara empezaba a quedar libre del oscuro pelaje. Entonces terminó el cambio. Era un hombre, debía tener entre diecisiete a veinte años, no más que eso su rostro era pálido, si nariz puntiaguda, sus labios finos y a Harry se le antojaron. No, tenía que controlar a alpha.

Harry se sacó la chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo del híbrido para luego tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a casa, tendría que curarlo. Cuando acarició la piel al vestirlo, sintió que era demasiado suave, lechosa, era como suave mantequilla, de esa que puedes manejar con facilidad ayudado de un chuchillo. Sonrió de lado acariciando la mejilla para alejar un mechón oscuro de cabello. Sí, sus dedos eran como el cuchillo en la mantequilla y estaba seguro de que lo derretiría.

Era mejor alejarse, dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas, era mejor alejarse de la tentación.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

N/A: Qué más quisiera yo, decirles nos vemos mañana, pero la actualidad de mi vida está entre que despierto y me quedo dormida.

así que nos veremos todos los martes con un nuevo capítulo.

Para los que no sepan aquí les pongo el calendario de la semana.

Lunes: La casa de los milagros (Kagami-Aomine) (Kuroko no basquet) (estreno)

Martes: Entre el bosque y la luna (Harry - Severus)(Harry Potter)(Estreno)

Miercoles: El secreto de los Malfoy (Multishiper) (Harry Potter)(Actualmente en el capítulo 11)

Jueves: Naruto Uchiha (Multishiper)(Naruto)(actualmente capítulo 7)

Nos vemossssss


	2. Capítulo 2

2.-Entraste en mi vida cuando me moría

.

.

Severus se sentía cómodo, como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía, estaba sobre una cama suave, cubierto por cálidas colchas y sentía el crepitar de una chimenea. Había alguien caminando por la casa o cosa donde estaba. Abrió los ojos con cuidado. Sí, era definitivamente una cabaña, era de techos altos y madera gruesa. Era un lugar acogedor, por lo que veía.

-Hola.

Severus giró su rostro, un hombre en la entrada de la habitación estaba cruzado de brazos, se veía cansando, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro. Además de esos increíbles ojos verde.

-Demonios -le dolió el pie al tratar de sentarse.

-Espera, te ayudo -dijo el hombre acercándose para poner su brazo para que Severus se sostuviera y se pudiera acomodar.

-Gracias -dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo alejándose un poco-, soy Harry, Harry Potter.

-Severus Snape.

-Mucho gusto, Severus -dijo sonriendo y estirando la mano para estrecharla con el chico.

-Gracias, por ayudarme -dijo estrechando la mano, pero entonces una descarga fuerte se sintió, no sabía que había pasado, pero al parecer, por la cara de culpa de Harry, este sabía muy bien a que se debía- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo lamento -dijo sentándose a un costado de Severus, mirándolo de frente-, cometí un grave error cuando ten conocí -le dijo mordiéndose el labio-. Quería que te calmaras, pero por error te obligué a obedecerme, te hable a través de mi voz de mando -sabía que lo había arruinado cuando el chico se soltó de su mano con rapidez-. Severus…

-¿Nos vinculaste?

-De verdad, que lo lamento, Severus.

-¿De verdad nos vinculaste? -preguntó poniéndose de pie, pero el dolor en su pierna lo hizo trastabillar y cuando Harry le iba a ayudar se soltó con fuerza, yendo a parar directo al piso-. No te acerques -dijo mirándolo molesto.

-Severus, déjame ayudarte a volver a la cama, por favor.

-No, largo, no quiero verte ahora -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí y nos vinculaste.

-Ya te dije que fue un error, que lo lamentas.

-Justo ahora no quiero oírte, Potter -dijo mirándolo mal.

Harry sea alejó y salió de la puerta, pero por una hendidura en la madera pudo ver como Severus, lento y cuidadoso, volvía a la cama para sentarse derecho. Por lo menos no estaba en el piso, que es lo que más le preocupaba.

Caminó hasta la cocina, sacó un trozo de carne seca de cerdo salvaje y se puso a preparar una cena reponedora. Un caldo que le daría fuerzas a Severus.

¿Hace cuantos años que vivía solo? Sólo Hedwig era su compañía y las veces que iba al pueblo, era doloroso volver a esa casa vacía.

Mientras Severus dormía le había estado contemplando. No tenía idea de quien era o de que escapaba. Por que al cambiarle ropa por algo más cómodo y limpio, notó cicatrices de latigazos en la espalda y la marca de cadenas en su pierna derecha, la que no fue lastimada por la trampa clandestina en el bosque.

Le había visto quejarse del dolor y había tenido fiebre por tres días, hasta hoy que por fin reaccionaba.

Se había vinculado con un cambia forma. Un lobo negro y la idea en si le emocionaba, pero cuando vio la cara de decepción en Severus supo que había cometido un error. Además de haber estado en cautiverio, por las claras muestras de tortura en su piel, ahora estaba vinculado a un completo desconocido.

-Tengo que arreglar esto -se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía preparando la cena.

…

…

Severus se había quedado dormido nuevamente, al despertar, la luna estaba en lo más alto. Hubiera cambiado a su forma lupina y hubiera huido de esa cabaña, a pesar del dolor en su pata, pero no podía, no cuando ese idiota de ojos verdes le había vinculado.

Sumémosle a esto el que su identidad canina estaba fascinada con el asuntó., le sintió aullar en su cabeza, dichoso de haber sido vinculado por alguien que no fuera Riddle.

No, no pensaría en eso justo ahora.

-Permiso -dijo Harry desde la entrada, venía con una bandeja en las manos-. Te traigo algo para comer, llevas demasiados días sin probar nada.

Severus no respondió, pero tampoco se negaría a la comida que le hizo gruñir el estomago al sentir el agradable aroma.

Harry se acercó y puso sobre las rodillas de Severus la bandeja con un plato con caldo de cerdo y verduras, en otro plato había fruta picada y en otro un trozo de pan caliente. Severus imaginaba que todo estaba recién salido del horno.

Severus empezó a comer en silencio, pero era ese silencio que le molestaba.

-¿No vas a comer? -preguntó tomando de su sopa, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Comeré más tarde -dijo mirándolo encantado, pero su rostro cambió a uno más serio-. Sé que cometí un gran error al vincularnos sin contar con tu aprobación -dijo mirando a la chimenea, se puso de pie para agregar un par de maderos más, como había estado haciendo desde hace tres días-. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien -dijo removiendo los maderos, sintiendo como la Severus seguía comiendo-. No te obligaré a hacer nada que no quieras, pero déjame cuidar de ti mientras este sanando tu herida.

Severus no sabía que decir, si bien las cosas no se estaban dando como él quería, como el pensaba que serían luego de haber logrado escapar, esto era mucho mejor que cuando estuvo en manos de Riddle.

-Permitiré eso -dijo orgulloso mientras terminaba de beber el caldo-, pero si llegas a tener una intención doble…

-No la tengo, lo prometo -dijo Harry mirándolo feliz-. Es tarde así que iré a dormir, no te duermas muy tarde, Severus -le dijo saliendo de la habitación, lo primero que tenía que hacer es darle su espacio al moreno.

Dentro de la habitación Severus se dedicó a ver alrededor. Un lugar cálido, un lugar con alma, tan diferente al que habitó los últimos siete años.

-Supongo que entraste en mi vida, justo cuando moría -dijo mirando la puerta.

Afuera de esta, Harry sonrió tranquilo. Quizás no estaba viviendo todo lo que aun no sabía de Severus, pero él sí sentía que la soledad lo iba a matar algún día. Quizás, ahora con Severus, esa carga sería mucho menos.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos. espero estén disfrutando este fic. les cuento algo importante antes de pedir su ayuda. Resulta que estoy escribiendo un fic en el que Harry tiene otra personalidad, su parte alpha puede salir a flote y es más... instintivo que Harry. es violento y apasionado, pero no tengo idea de como llamarlo, ningún nombre hasta el momento me ha llamado la atención. así que les pediría su ayuda en esto.

eso es todo, nos vemos el martes, y estaré atenta a sus comentarios.

un beso

Majo


	3. Chapter 3

3.-Como la luna por la rendija

.

.

Severus estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación que Harry le había dejado. No había salido de esa habitación en lo que llevaba de esa semana. Su herida en el pie estaba mucho mejor. Ya casi no le dolía.

Harry había ido a cazar una vez, había casado un venado y había preparado un exquisito estofado que lo mandó a dormir arrebatado casi un día entero.

Severus debía admitir que esta había sido la mejor semana de su vida. En dieciséis años este había sido el único lugar en el que se había sentido protegido. Irónico tomando en cuenta que era de la mano de un completo desconocido.

-Permiso -dijo Harry desde la puerta, venía como cada día con una bandeja con comida, pan y una gran jarra de leche caliente, sabía que dormiría inmediatamente en cuanto comiera eso.

-Gracias -dijo recibiendo la bandeja.

-Hoy te dejaré solo por un par de horas, pero eres libre de recorrer la casa y en la cocina hay de todo para que puedas comer -dijo Harry, tomando con cautela la pierna de Severus y revisando la herida, sin percatarse del sonrojo en la cara del menor- esta herida esta mucho mejor -dijo soltándolo con cuidado y dándole espacio para que pudiera comer.

-Está bien -se moría de curiosidad de preguntar donde iría, pero no se inmiscuiría en algo que no le tenía porque importar.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien -dijo parado en la entrada y luego silbando. Severus vio impresionado como en segundos una hermosa ave llegaba a posarse en el hombro de Harry-. Este es Hedwig, mi compañero de casa -dijo caminando hasta estar a un lado de Severus que no apartaba la mirada del ave. Si llegas a necesitar algo sólo tienes que decírselo a Hedwig para que valla por mi a la aldea.

-¿A la aldea? -preguntó sin siquiera pensarlo. Sin quitarle la vista al ave que ahora se posaba mimosa sobre su hombro.

-Sí -dijo sonriendo de lado y ajustándose el bolso que llevaba al hombro- tengo que llevar la carne que cacé para el orfanato.

-No debí preguntar -dijo Severus volviendo a su comida.

-Tranquilo, no es problema -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

…

…

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Severus abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido tal como lo imaginó, si Harry no fuera como había sido hasta el momento, quizás barajaría la posibilidad de que ponía algo en su comida que lo había dormir. Lejos estaba en su mente la posibilidad de que sólo se tratara de la buena comida que Harry preparaba, y las precarias condiciones en las que había comido los últimos años de su vida.

Desgraciadamente los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, los días en que tenía que dormir a la intemperie porque Tom lo castigaba. Ese maldito tenía muchos híbridos en su poder, niñas y niños que cuando tuvieran la edad de diecisiete años serían vendidos al mejor postor. Había visto por una rendija la subasta de una muchacha hibrido de gato montés, la cara de los cerdos asquerosos que subían la puya por ella. El llanto en su rostro aun de niña. No podía pasar por eso. Noche tras noche le rogaba a la luna que veía por una rendija que le permitiera escapar de ese infierno. Le rogaba una salvación.

El día que huyo lo hizo sin ver atrás, sin saber el camino, rompió con sus patas, en medio de su transformación, las maderas ya viejas de la vieja casucha donde los tenían atrapados. Rogaba por no ser el único que hubiera podido huir. El llanto de los niños asustados por sus gruñendo mientras golpeaba la madera, y luego el eco del viento en sus oídos mientras corría lo más lejos posible.

El suave revoloteo a su alrededor lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Gracias, Hedwig -dijo acariciando al agila que se posó sobre su hombro y parecía consolarlo.

Lo que no sabía Severus es que había conseguido un padre alado que lo mantendría bajo sus alas… incluso protegiéndolo de su dueño y compañero de caza.

…

…

-Muchas gracias por todo, Harry -dijo la hermana Minerva, que era la encargada del orfanato de la aldea.

-Es un placer ayudarles, hermana -dijo poniéndose bien su bolso.

-Es una lastima que no puedas quedarte a tomar un té con nosotros, pero te entiendo – Harry le había contado a groso modo lo que había pasado cuando encontró a Severus y la anciana monja entendía perfectamente lo preocupado que estaba Harry.

-¿Ya te vas, Harry?

El joven sonrió con pena, cada vez que iba era el mismo dolor, tener que despedirse de Stephan y Sebastián, los pequeños gemelos estaban a un lado de la puerta de la entrada del orfanato, tomaditos de la mano como siempre.

-Sí, niños -dijo agachándose a su altura-, vendré en unos días.

-Está bien -dijo Sebastián, quien era el más hablador de los dos. Mientras que los ojitos de Stephan empezaban a brillar por las lágrimas. Era eso lo que más destruía a Harry.

-Vayan a dentro, niños, ya está haciendo frio y no quiero que se enfermen.

Los niños, reticentes, se entraron luego de abrazar a Harry.

-Esto me cuesta cada vez más.

-Lo sé, hijo, pero aun no puedes tenerlos contigo.

-Lo sé, hermana -dijo dejando salir el aire-, pero en algún momento me los llevaré… ellos serán míos.

-Y te esperarán, Harry, cada día… no tengo duda de que serán un gran padre para los gemelos.

-Lo seré, hermana, se lo prometo -dijo sonriendo convencido. Esta conversación ya la habían tenido antes y la anciana le apoyaba en su intención de adoptarlos, por eso siempre que alguna pareja de otras aldeas iba a ver niños para adoptar, ella, estratégicamente, no dejaba salir a los gemelos al jardín, sabía que los niños amaban a Harry y que serían felices con él, pero Harry necesitaba tener una esposa para poder adoptar a los niños. Algo que no estaba en los planes de Harry y en lo que la hermana estaba ayudando. No mentiría… sólo omitiría información.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Lamento mucho el no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero no tenía mi pc a mano... peeeero voy a publicarles muchas cosas para navidad como recompensa, tanto como de los fandom de Naruto, Harry Potter y Kuroko no basquet. así que espero me perdonen.

Los amo

Majo


	4. Chapter 4

4.- Así te metiste entre mis pupilas

.

.

Harry sentía que cada día que pasaba, se hacía mas consiente de la presencia de Severus, no por algo malo, de hecho, la presencia del joven lobo lo tenía encandilado. Había descubierto, luego de un mes de convivencia, que Severus podía sonreír, claro, nunca en su presencia, pero si con su traicionera agila.

Hedwig ya lo había picoteado, una noche que entró a ver que Severus se quejaba en medio de una pesadilla. Se había acercado a la cama y quiso despertarle, pero Hedwig había volado hasta posarse en el cabezal de la cama del muchacho y había picoteado su mano que iba en dirección al chico. Le había dado una mirada dura y luego, muy campante se había posado en la almohada de Severus y con su ala le había removido el cabello con suavidad, calmando la angustia del moreno.

Esta noche era especialmente fría, imaginaba que caería una pequeña nevada, estaban en época, después de todo.

-Está helando -dijo Severus asustándolo en el acto mientras removía los leños en la chimenea de la sala de la cabaña.

-¿Se apagó el fuego en la chimenea de tu habitación? -le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-No, pero está frío de todas formas -dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón, con los pies arriba del sillón.

Harry lo vio tiritar y tomó una manta para ponerla sobre el chico.

-Prepararé algo de café -dijo sonriéndole.

Severus veía al cazador, como se movía con soltura por la cabaña. En este mes, las veces que Harry había salido a casar, se rindió a la curiosidad y estuvo deambulando por la cabaña. Encontró una habitación cerrada con llave, imaginó que era la habitación de Harry así que no hizo el intento de entrar. Dio vueltas por la sala, era un lugar puramente acogedor, tenía ese espíritu hogareño que no tuvo ninguno de los lugares que habitó a lo lardo de su vida.

-Toma.

Severus abrió los ojos asustado al ver la tasa de café humeante frente a su cara, el aroma había cubierto cada espacio de la cabaña.

-Gracias.

Harry se sentó a su lado, ya en un rato, luego de tomar su café, iría a darle más leña a la chimenea.

-Estaba pensando que mañana podrías acompañarme al pueblo -dijo Harry con tono casual.

-Bien -no había mucho más que decir. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para recuperarse de su herida en la pierna.

…

…

Severus no esperó que el pueblo estuviera tan lejos, no es que fuera perezoso, le encantaba correr en su forma lobuna, pero, viviendo tantos años en cautiverio, no estaba acostumbrado a grandes caminatas. Harry no dijo nada ante el hecho, mucho menos por que Hedwig, como nuevo "guardián" de Severus, se había mantenido en el hombro del muchacho.

-Iremos a dejar carne al orfanato y luego podemos pasar a comprar algo de ropa para ti.

-No es necesario -dijo Severus incomodo por no tener como costear esas cosas. Sabía como manejar dinero, el desgraciado de Riddle les hacía mendigar en las calles y muchas veces robar en los grandes mercados a victimas incautas. Nunca tuvo que hacerlo, pero si había visto como Riddle golpeó a un chico mayor que él, una vez que robó un monedero con sólo un par de piezas de metal y no oro como esperaba.

-No te preocupes -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¡Harry! -un pequeño corría por las calles hasta llegar a donde el niño.

-Stephan -casi se le cae le alma al ver a su pequeño fuera del orfanato, nunca la hermana dejaba que los niños dejaran el lugar, no solos por los menos. Corrió lo que quedaba de distancia hasta llegar donde el pequeño para alzarlo en brasos, tenía los ojitos anegados en lágrimas- ¿Qué pasó, bebé?

-Un hombre malo se está llevando a los niños… mi hermano.

Harry vio rojo, sostuvo a Severus de la mano y corrió con él en dirección al orfanato, tal como el pequeño había dicho, un hombre discutía con la hermana Mcgonagall mientras esta trataba, con ayuda de otras hermanas, de evitar que un grupo de hombre se llevaran a unos niños. Harry conocía a cada niño del orfanato.

-Un traficante -dijo apretando los dientes, estaban llevándose a los pequeños híbridos del lugar. Severus sintió como el alma se le congelaba. Era Tom Riddle.

-No -dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Severus? -preguntó mirando al chico que aun tenía de la mano, pero que se había parado de golpe y no parecía querer avanzar, estaba aterrado viendo al traficante, entonces lo supo, ese sujeto era de quien huía Severus la noche que lo encontró. Se volteó y le entregó al niño- Quédense aquí, tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás niños.

-Sebastián…

-Sí, traeremos a tu hermanito -dijo besando la frente del niño antes de dejarlos refugiados tras un puesto de mercader.

Severus vio como Harry se acercaba, acompañado ahora por los aldeanos empuñando antorchas.

-¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! -dijo Harry armándose de valor, parándose frente a los aldeanos.

-No te metas en esto, muchacho -dijo Riddle.

-Oh, claro que me meto, tú te estas metiendo con nuestros niños -dijo irritado, Hedwig había volado a su hombro, aleteando furioso al haber sentido el terror en su cachorro de lobo.

-Me importa una mierda quien eres, mocoso -dijo caminando la carreta donde tenían a ocho niños encerrados.

-Oh, no, claro que no te irás con mi bebé -dijo apretando los puños, sacó de su espalda su arco y flecha, apuntando a la reja, un disparo preciso y la flecha rompió el débil candado que tenía prisioneros a los niños.

Los aldeanos, al sentirse valientes por el espíritu de Harry, se fueron contra Riddle y su grupo de cuatro ayudantes. Les dieron una paliza, mientras Harry y las hermanas bajaban a los asustados niños del carruaje, Sebastián tenía la mejilla roja por el llanto.

-Ven aquí, bebé -dijo tomándolo en brazos y el niño ocultó su carita en su cuello.

-Mi hermano…

-Él está bien, hijo -dijo besando su cabecita.

…

…

Los guerreros, bajo las ordenes del Rey, llegaron para apresarlos, habían muchos testigos y el nombre de Riddle estaba ligado mucho a la venta de híbridos, en su mayoría niños pequeños.

-Muchas gracias, Harry – dijo la hermana cuando hubieran calmado a los niños-. A ti también, muchacho -dijo a Severus, quien aún no soltaba a Stephan.

-Hermana, por favor, no puedo dejarlos aquí -dijo Harry. Sebastián estaba dormido en su regazo.

-Lo entiendo -dijo la mujer.

-Sé que es precipitado, pero…

-¿Precipitado? Harry, los gemelos te aman, y el amor que les tienes se nota desde que posaste tus bellos ojos en ellos, pero será difícil…

-Yo lo ayudaré -dijo Severus de repente. El acto de valor de Harry le había sacudido, el saber que quería a esos niños en su vida le conmovió-. He cuidado niños antes.

-¿Lo ve, hermana? -dijo Harry sonriendo feliz.

La mujer no podía estar mas feliz, tendría que hablar en nombre de Harry, pero ese día el pueblo entero lo había aclamado como héroe al defender el orfanato. No le negarían la adopción de los niños.

.

.

Continuará...

.

.

N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya estoy de regreso.

un beso

Majo


	5. Chapter 5

5.-Y así te fui queriendo a diario

.

.

-He de decir, que eres muy bueno con los niños.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Llevaban una semana con los niños en la cabaña. Harry había hecho con sus propias manos una litera para que ambos tuvieran su propia cama.

Severus había quedado impresionado al descubrir que la puerta que estaba cerrada en la primera plana de la cabaña era la habitación de los difuntos padres de Harry. El mismo Harry le había pedido que se trasladara a esa habitación, que los niños dormirían en la que él había estado usando todo ese mes.

Como acuerdo sin palabras, Severus se había hecho cargo de la casa, la alimentación de los niños y de ellos.

También había descubierto que todo ese tiempo, Harry estuvo durmiendo en el sillón de la sala. Le había dicho si podía hacer una cama para él y que podía ponerla en la habitación de sus padres, para que Harry ocupara la cama de sus padres, pero, si bien Harry hizo la cama extra que pidió Severus, no lo dejó dormir ahí, le dijo que era su invitado permanente y que mientras conseguía nuevas colchas gruesas para la base de la cama, él la ocuparía. Esa había sido una rara discusión, que terminó cuando los niños aparecieron en la casa.

Ahora mismo los niños, medio dormidos, estaban recargados a cada lado de Severus mientras este les relataba un viejo cuento de niños que aprendió estando en cautiverio.

Harry había llegado de cortar leña y se había quedado embelesado con la imagen que proyectaban Severus y los gemelos.

-Ayúdame a llevarlos a la cama -dijo Severus en un susurro, pero los niños abrieron sus ojos al escuchar la voz de ambos.

-No, quiero dormir contigo -dijo Sebastián abrasando a Severus por la cintura.

-Y yo quiero dormir con papá -dijo Stephan.

Harry y Severus se miraron entre sí. Los niños habían estado así los últimos dos días, sin querer dormir en la habitación que Harry había acondicionado maravillosamente para ellos.

-¿Qué sucede, niños? -preguntó Harry hincándose frente al sillón donde estaban los otros tres.

Los niños se miraron entre si y bajaron la cabeza. Severus, al ver que no querían responder, se las ingenió para sostener a los dos niños y sentarlos en su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede? -les preguntó esta vez el joven.

-Nos da miedo dormir solitos -dijo Sebastián.

-Estamos solitos en la habitación.

-Oh, niños, lo lamento -dijo Harry acercándose para encerándolos en un abraso, quedando Severus dentro de este también, pero tieso como una tabla-. No pensé que estaban asustados.

-Antes dormíamos con los demás niños, pero ahora solo estamos nosotros en la noche -dijo el mayor de los gemelitos.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Harry separándose un poco de ellos para mirarlos a la cara-. Vamos a hacer algo al respecto, pero quiero que me digan todo lo que quieran, lo que necesitan, si algo les da miedo o no les gusta.

-Esta bien -dijo un cohibido Stephan estirando sus brazos para ser alzado por Harry que lo elevó en el aire haciéndolo reír.

-Esta noche dormirán con nosotros, ya mañana veremos cómo lo hacemos para solucionar su temor a dormir solos.

-A mi me gusta dormir con ustedes -dijo Sebastián más cómodo en el regazo de Severus, que estaba completamente sonrojado por el anterior abrazo.

-A nosotros también nos gusta -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Es como dormir con papá y mamá -dijo Stephan, un poco adormecido por el retumbar del corazón de Harry.

-Es mejor… vamos… todos a dormir -dijo un sonrojado Severus, estremecido por la sonrisa que le dio Harry cuando estiró la mano para ofrecérsela, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie con Sebastián en brazos.

-Los niños tiene cada idea… -dijo Harry sonriendo con todos sus dientes, para nada molesto con la idea de Severus siendo la madre de sus hijos.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

6.-Sin una ley sin un horario

Los niños eran felices, estaba corriendo por el bosque que rodeaba la cabaña de Harry, Severus estaba viendo a los niños desde la entrada, sus sentidos alertas para evitar que fuera a pasar a nada raro, no iba a permitir que algo pasara a sus pichones.

-Severus, toma -dijo Harry llegando a su lado y entregándole una taza de café negro.

Harry había descubierto dos cosas en este mes viviendo con sus hijos y su enlazado. Severus se segaba cuando los niños estaban cerca. Severus lo enamoraba poco a poco. Nunca imaginó que enlazaría a alguien, nunca utilizó su "voz" en su vida con alguien que no fuera su madre o padre que le entrenaron muy bien siendo un niño. Pero haber enlazado a Severus, aunque fuera en un momento de desesperación, fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

-Gracias -recibió la taza y no lo miró, sabía a que venía. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que hablarían un poco de sus vidas, de su pasado, conocerse poco a poco, después de todo estaba enlazado con el hombre.

-Sabes… hoy no tendremos una charla de nuestro pasado -dijo mirando a los niños jugar.- Hoy daremos una vista a nuestro futuro.

-No te entiendo.

-Bien, pienso que, ya que estamos viviendo juntos, debemos tener planes a futuro.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto.

-¿Quieres dejarme, Severus? -preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que no era así, pero, demonios, como costaba sacarle la información a su enlazado.

-No… por ahora.

-Eso es bueno -dijo riendo bajo-. Primero tenemos que ver la distribución de la casa, además, creo que podrías tener algo que hacer en casa que no sea sólo cuidar a los niños.

-Esto bien cuidándolos.

-Pero quiero que tengas cosas que hacer. Cosas que te gusten..

Severus lo pensó un rato. Bien, él se hacía cargo de la casa y los niños, pero nunca estuvo en su mente el hacer algo diferente. Siempre preocupándose más por sobrevivir que vivir.

-Te gustan las flores, las plantas, vi como el otro día preparaste un brebaje a los niños para que durmieran tranquilos con la lluvia.

-Son cosas que aprendí en cautiverio.

-Pero son cosas que te gustan, ¿verdad?

-Me mantenían vivo.

-Severus -dijo sosteniendo su mano temblante-. No quiero que recuerdes tu pasado, eso lo dejaremos de lado -se puso de pie y luego se hincó frente al chico, le quitó el café de las manos y lo dejó a un lado, luego sostuvo ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos-. Hoy dejaremos de lado el pasado, el de los cuatro -dijo apretando sus manos-. Los niños, tú y yo partiremos desde cero hoy.

-Es difícil.

-Pero no imposible, Severus -dijo acariciando la mejilla pálida-. Sé que estamos enlazados, pero quiero enamorarte, que seamos una pareja, una familia para los niños -dijo sonriéndole, esa maldita sonrisa que hacia sentir mariposas a Severus- ¿Es difícil enamorarte de mí también?

-No seas pretencioso -dijo desviando la mirada, a sabiendas de que estaba sonrojado.

-Lo siento -dijo inclinándose para dejar un beso en la frente de Severus-. Yo ya te estoy amando, Severus.

-Es imposible -dijo negando con la cabeza, negando sus propios sentimientos-. No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Oh, pero ya me encandilaste desde que te vi la primera vez -dijo parándose de golpe, haciendo que Severus se parara también, lo sostuvo de la mano y caminó con él hacia los niños, que al ver a Severus corrieron hacia él-. Severus, ellos también te aman y te conocen mucho menos que yo ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que no es posible amarte en tan poco tiempo?

Severus estaba inundado de emociones. Es verdad, amar a Harry no era tan difícil como lo imaginaba.

Continuará...

N/A: Lamento la demora, pero estamos en tiempos nuevos, en el que ocupo todo mi tiempo para trabajar y recolectar recursos, pero ya escribí varios pequeños capítulos de este fic que me gustaron como quedaron y espero que a ustedes tambien les guste.

nos vemos en un par de días.

un beso

Majo


	7. Chapter 7

7.-Y así me fuiste despertando de cada sueño donde estabas tú.

.

.

Harry llevaba demasiado días durmiendo mal, se despertaba en medio de la noche, agitado y excitado.

Toda la culpa la tenía Severus.

Hace un par de semanas fueron con los niños a un lago que estaba alejado, fue un paseo familiar. Los niños reían en el camino, se divertían corriendo entre los árboles. Severus y él habían preparado una rica comida en base a carnes secar y verduras para poder comer allá.

Tuvieron una tarde maravillosa. Incluso cuando Harry, armándose de un tonto valor, tomó a Severus en brazos y se lanzó al agua con él. Severus se molestó en un momento, pero luego de escuchar las risas de los niños decidió empezar una batalla de agua con el hombre.

Harry, que nunca había visto una risa tan limpia en la cara de Severus, quedó embelesado, tanto así que, por otro tonto impulso, acercó a Severus por la nuca y juntó sus labios. Fue un contacto corto, pero Severus no se alejó. Cuando lo hicieron Severus se notaba avergonzado, pero no dijo nada. Harry por su parte sonreía como un demente.

Demonios, cada día se enamoraba más de Severus.

El asunto es qué desde ese día, el recuerdo del beso que le dio a Severus lo tenía con sueños candentes, de esos que pasaban de un tímido beso a tener a Severus bajo su cuerpo, desnudo y gimiendo por sus caricias.

Iba a tener que salir a cazar temprano este día, o si no de verdad asaltaría a su enlazado en la cama a unos metros.

…

…

Severus no podía estar más avergonzado, cada vez que veía a Harry recordaba el beso que este le había dado en el lago. Había sido su primer beso, no sabía si también habías sido el caso de Harry, pero le había gustado, quería más de esos besos, pero no iba a ir diciéndolo en voz alta.

Sí, sabía que el sentimiento revoloteando en su corazón era un insipiente amor que estaba sintiendo por Harry. Era diferente al cariño que día a día iba creciendo para Sebastián y Stephan. No, este era pasional, este era deseo y su cuerpo lo estaba necesitando.

¿Pero cómo iba a ser capaz de decírselo a Harry, si cada vez que lo veía parecía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta?

Esto lo estaba volviendo loco.

…

…

Otra noche en vela.

Otra noche viendo hacia la ventana, donde la luna iluminaba la habitación.

Los niños ya no dormían con ellos, poco a poco se fueron adaptando a su habitación. Severus había hecho maravillas con ese lugar, les había enseñado a los niños a hacer pequeñas manualidades y ellos fueron decidiendo en que parte de la habitación la iban poniendo. Había puesto sándalo y melisa en las almohadas de los niños para que estos durmieran tranquilos.

La noche era tranquila por lo menos, podía escuchar el suave viento moviendo los árboles.

Entonces el sonido de las maderas crujiendo suavemente le indico movimientos en la habitación, se sentó para voltear a ver qué es lo que pasaba, pero quedó hipnotizado ante la vista de Severus bañado por la luz de la luna que caminaba hacia él.

-¿Severus?

-Guarda silencio -dijo el menor acercándose al cazador. Se subió a la cama y sostuvo a Harry desde la nuca para acercarlo a su cara y poder besarlo. Severus no era de palabras, no lo había sido en mucho tiempo así que las acciones hablaban por él.

Harry sentía el cuerpo tibio junto al suyo y lo quería más cerca, mucho más cerca. Se sentó mejor en la cama y sostuvo el cuerpo de Severus para poder manejar el sentarlo sobre su regazo, nunca separando sus bocas. Era solo pequeños roces, pero ya no estaba conforme sólo con eso. Necesitaba mucho más que eso. Abrió la boca y con una mano sostuvo el mentón de Severus para hacerlo abrir la boca también para poder meter su lengua en ella.

Ninguno era un experto en esto.

Harry vio a una pareja de amantes escondidos de la vista de la gente del pueblo, que se besaba junto a unas casas. Ahora imitaba lo que vio, meter la lengua en la boca de Severus, recorrer los dientes de este, el paladar, sentir la saliva de Severus mezclándose con la suya en un juego donde Severus movía la propia al ritmo de Harry.

Las manos del cazador se movían por la espalda de Severus, le estaba volviendo loco sentirlo jadear y moverse sobre su regazo, creando fricción entre sus miembros. Movían a Severus sobre su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido, separaron sus bocas para poder respirar. Harry ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Severus, mientras este cubría su boca con una mano, y con la otra apretaba el cabello de Harry al sentir como el orgasmo los atacaba de manera inminente.

Ambos quedaron agotados, respiraban de manera errática. Claro, una cosa era masturbarse en privado, pero esto había sido nuevo y genial para ambos.

Severus no diría nada, Harry lo sabía, por los mismo se movió para acostar a Severus a su lado. Lo vio casi cayendo en el sueño, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y lo beso por última vez, ya después hablarían de esto… y lo repetirían, eso era un hecho.

.

Continuará...


End file.
